thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Light Magic
Light Magic , also commonly known as Photokinesis, is an ability used by those who have the biological affinity for light natured Ki. Users can effectively shape and manipulate visible light, as well as the electromagnetic spectrum with practice. Description Users can condense ambient light, and shape and manipulate that light through the aid of their telepathic control over photons. They can influence primary properties of light such as intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarization. While its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature, and once a user is able to harness that speed, they are able to perform a variety of feats through the use of photokinesis. Advance users have even been able to extend their photokinetic abilities to that of the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Although a heightened sensing ability is required to distinguish the variance in the photons wavelength, once mastered, a user has a range of all possible frequencies of electromagnetic radiation; which (in order of increasing frequency and decreasing wavelength) consists of radio waves, microwaves, infrared radiation, visible light, ultraviolet radiation, X-rays , cosmic rays and gamma rays. Once this heightened state of control is reached, a user could effectively cease all fire based attacks, as the heat generated from a flames is that of infrared light. This is because the photon emission from the combustion transfers the kinetic energy from the created photons to another body, which is what we feel as heat. Even thermal radiation up to 2000 Kelvin is 99% from infrared light. So most fire attacks are rather futile against a user, as they can choose to manipulate the infrared light produced by the flames reaction and cause it to dissipate. This telekinetic ability does come with limits however, such as users can only completely cool attacks that run up to 2000 K, making it very useful against fire attacks, as they can get up to around 1800 K. Anything hotter than that would still cause definite damage to the user, making it useless against elements such as plasma and lightning, which can get into the hundred thousands, or even millions, as far as temperature. Techniques *'Blinding Fist' (ブラインドパンチ Buraindopanchi): Similar to the way of releasing an aura, the user will channel their Ki energy into both of their fists, surrounding them in a bright white-golden light. However, the user will release an almost undetectable amount of Ki into their arm, muscle, and shoulder’s structure to help strengthen the resistance of their body as well as increase output of the punch. This light around his fist is of a greater molecular speed and density, making it act as a greater protection as well as a means to deal a more damaging hit on his opponent. He could easily use this spell to pierce through or block physical or Ki attacks, depending on the strength of the attack. They use this attack to mostly up the power of his close range combat, as well as provide a thin veil of protective photons around his body. This technique doesn’t take up much Ki either, as the output of such an attack is relatively close range and can be recycled by reincorporating in the lost photons. This means that the user could easily keep this up for the duration of a battle, and even use other techniques simultaneously. *'Shimmering Arrows' (光る矢 Hikaru Ya):First the user will use their photokinesis to gather light particles into their hand, causing a small glow to spread out as this technique is activated, encircling their hand in a radiant golden glow as multiple streams of light are sent out to attack the enemy. The spread of these beams can cover a distance of 260 feet straight, and 35 feet across, making it one of most widespread and threatening attacks in the user’s arsenal. The beams themselves are always connected at the point of origin, allowing the user to alter the beam's direction after being shot by the aid of expert photokinesis and Ki infused manipulation if the time comes. This makes it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held in close proximity. The beams start off at a thickness of 8 inches from their point of origin, and gradually get thinner as the travel down their path, ending at a mere quarter inch thickness at their maximum length. They can easily puncture steel or earth, and even make their way through viscous liquid due to their vibrational frequency. A unique trait about this spell is her ability to increase the number of beams to a substantially large amount, splitting them in half in the process. An initial attack can generate 15 different beams, each which can easily be controlled by the user. But should they desire to split them up towards their 480 beam maximum, the maneuverability of the arrows lessens, turning the attack into more of a barrage, rather than a pinpoint attack. He also has the potential to turn this attack into various wavelengths of lights by manipulating the photons or infusing the attack with their Ki. *'Illuminating Whip' (照らす鞭, Terasumuchi): Sticking their hand out in an outstretched fashion, the user will begin to manipulate the photons in the area and concentrate them into their palm into a concentrated stream of golden white light. This stream takes on the shape of an eight foot long bullwhip, with a heavier light concentration near the handle to balance out the sleek tapered length of the whip. The amount of control the user has over this whip allows him to easily hit their target with the accuracy that can clean the wick off a candle. They can easily use this to wrap around a target’s body to constrict and crush them with great force; or fling them into objects or the ground for excruciating pain. They have even been seen using this whip to latch onto object to save himself from a fall, or to swing himself around and object and use the momentum from a more powerful hit. *'Photon Shield' (光の遮蔽 Hikari no Shahei): One of most basic skills, and the technique that users tend to drill the most, Photon Shield serves as the user’s highly used defense. By manipulating the light particles in the air and combining them with their own Ki, a user is able to construct a highly durable hexagonal shield that can span around 120 square foot area. This technique is immovable to those without photokinesis, but to the user it is a freestanding shield that he can easily use in conjunction with their movements to help block incoming attacks. It’s Ki frequency and molecular density is so high that very few magic attacks are able to pierce it’s construct on the first hit. Though those of highly skilled manipulation have been seen cracking it through the use of a very powerful attack. Needless to say, that repeated hits will eventually cause it to crack and shatter, leaving the user with little time to construct a new one. They generally has a refractory period of ten seconds before they can effectively create a shield of a suitable thickness. Once created the technique can last for a time of twenty seconds to two minutes, dependent on the size and thickness of the shield and how dense the photons the user chooses to devote to keeping its structure intact. Though generally used to block incoming attacks from opponents, these photon shields can be used in many other ways, such as trapping the user's foes, using them as a means to limit their opponent’s movements, or even as a creation to aid in travelling over areas where there is no solid earth beneath. Trivia Category:Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Ki Ability Category:Magic and Abilities